Stars and Stalkers
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Rosette is a star who enjoys her life. Chrno is a little photographer who works for a newspaper. One day Rosette get's followed, but that person isn't just out for an autograph. Boring summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Without warning another story -.- sheesh… I should really get working on those other stories of mine... **

The look she was giving him was one of betrayal. Her eyes were tearful as she spoke "H-How could you do this to me?" she choked out, her voice full of hurt "W-We loved each other."

He sighed and turned to give her a withering glare "Did you really think that I loved you?" he asked coldly "Then you're even more naïve than I thought."

A tear slid down her cheek "What? B-But... then why? Why did you pretend?"

"It's because-" he began, turning his back on her "-I needed to kill time, that's all."

Her eyes widened in hurt. The tears flowing freely. She hid her face in her hands "How... How could you treat me like that? Didn't I mean anything at all to you?" she choked, hearing him move and walk away from her. She broke down then and there, her heartbreaking sobs the only thing that could be heard.

"CUT!"

A loud smack was heard and the light was turned off the young woman. People around immediately started rummaging around.

An older man walked towards her with a big grin "Well done, you did brilliant this time Rosette. I swear you're getting better every time."

The young woman brushed the remains of her crocodile tears away and smiled "Thank you Jim, but really... couldn't you have found a man a little more handsome than him?" she pointed at the man who had 'broken her heart' just a few minutes ago "I would never act like this for real in front of a man like _him_."

Jim rolled his eyes "Now Rosette be nice, he's the best I could find."

Rosette huffed and crossed her arms "Then I believe that you haven't been looking thoroughly enough." She told him and started walking towards the make-up area. A young girl stood there waiting for her "You were great once again Miss Rosette." She said as she started removing the trails of fake tears on her face.

Rosette closed her eyes "Oh come on, I would have been much better had it been a handsome man they had got me." She replied.

The young girl smiled "Oh, of course Miss." she agreed, dabbing her cheeks with some powder.

When she was done, Rosette stood and observed the chaos around her. How she wished she could go home now. She was tired and her head hurt from all the light and noise. She smirked "Oh well, why not just do it then?" she asked herself smugly and marched towards her brand new capriole.

She turned on the engine and started driving out of the lot, ignoring the calls coming from Jim and the others. She didn't care, now she just wanted to enjoy some time in her pool.

* * *

Somewhere else in a Newspaper publishing house, a young man was trying his best to make a perfect front page for the weekly paper. He would too, if his boss hadn't been hanging on his back the the whole time telling him what to do and not to do. To say it in the nicest way, the man annoyed the sh** out of him.

"Why did you change the letters? Can't you see how horrible it looks like this? This picture belongs in that corner and not in the middle. Can't you do anything right boy? Now look what you did." etc, etc...

In the end he had enough and printed the damn page out before the boss could say anything more about it, not caring if the stupid guy liked it or not. Not long after was he called into the boss' office for a "Talk". It didn't really surprise him. He had been acting a little rebellious lately.

The young man sighed and brushed a hand through his long purple bangs "God I hate my job. Why can't he just leave me alone?" He grumbled and stomped towards the boss' office.

He looked rather sour as he entered and found the boss looking at him with an annoyed glare. He sat down without saying anything and waited for the rant to start.

"Chrno, you have become very lazy lately." The boss said clearly and without any dancing around it "What do you have for an excuse?"

Chrno looked up at him. _Geez, where should he start_? Should he maybe say he was bored to tears with just sitting at a computer the whole day? Or should it be because he wasn't paid properly for this job? Maybe it should be because his boss was an ass? Or maybe because his oh-so-wonderful colleagues where picking on him every single day for being so short?

He sighed, instead of using any of these he said "Mr. Gilliam... it's just because I want to do so much more than just sitting here in the office. I want to go out and meet the world face to face, not sit here where I simply hear about it and write it down."

Mr Gilliam, who was a big man with broad shoulders and a hard and stern looking face, looked at him with narrowed eyes. Chrno was like always staring openly at the giant wart the man had in the middle of his face. It actually looked like it was getting bigger each day. He was sure that one day it would cover the entire face.

Gilliam looked thoughtful "Meeting the world face to face ey?"

Chrno nodded.

"Well then Mr. Nesrin... I think I have the perfect job for you."

Chrno's eyes widened "Really?" he was already seeing himself as a professional photographer, taking pictures of all the most famous actors, singers and musicians. But unfortunately, nothing came at all like he had dreamed of.

* * *

Rosette was drifting slowly through the clear warm water. She was now content and relaxed "Mmm I really needed this." She smiled and dived down to touch the bottom of the pool before surfacing once again.

This was how she preferred life to be. No schedule, no meetings, no press or any other media. Simply being for herself.

She heard the telephone ringing but she ignored it "Give up Jim." She murmured an swam towards the edge to get a drink that stood there. She took a sip and decided she could swim for another half an hour or so before she should get up.

* * *

Chrno was trudging through the streets with a giant camera hanging around his neck. In his hands he had a note pad and a pencil.

"You said you wanted to face the world, then go do it, and don't you dare come back with any news, gossip or pictures of the famous." Gilliam had said.

Chrno narrowed his eyes "I know exactly what pictures you want of the famous, and I can tell you, I am not that kind of guy." He huffed "That man is such a perv."

* * *

Rosette sighed and decided to get up before her entire body was filled with wrinkles. She hated having wrinkles after being in the water.

She grabbed a pink/purple towel and swung it around her shoulders. She dried herself off before putting sun lotion onto her sensitive skin. The sun was quite harsh and she didn't want to loo like a tomato in the end. Meanwhile she smiled contentedly as she hummed a soft tune .

* * *

Chrno was tired and hot. The sun was burning down on him and there wasn't much shade where he was. To his left there was the beach and to his right there were a lot of big homes.

He noticed a little shortcut in between two of the houses and decided to take that, since it was lying in the shadows of the hedges and trees. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of some famous ones if he walked that way.

The hedges were too close though, preventing him in seeing anything inside the gardens. He sighed annoyed "What bull..." he grumbled with a sigh.

Suddenly he heard a soft tune coming from close by. He stopped midstep and was quiet. It sounded good.

He turned his face slightly to each side and tried to find out where the nice sound came from.

He closed his eyes and trusted his slightly pointed ears (his colleagues had a tendency to call him Elf) to lead him into the right direction.

He almost fell as his long mane was caught in the many branches as he turned to walk through the hedge. He cursed silently and pulled his hair free. It was quite painful since they were tangled quite well. A few hairs even remained fastened to the branches after he had pulled the rest of them free.

"Oh bother." He grumbled and crept further through the hedge. A bright light told him he was soon through.

"How broad is this hedge? 3 metres?" he mumbled as he scrambled even further. Soon he was so far that he could finally look through. What met him on the other side was a big white house. The flowery garden was big with palm trees and a big pool in it. A glass door was leading into the house from a terrace.

His eyes scanned the whole area and widened as they landed on a beautiful blonde girl in the middle of it all. He gasped in recognition "I-I know her..." he whispered amazed "Wow... she looks even better in real."

He was too absorbed by her that he forgot all about the camera around his neck.

Suddenly she turned her face into his direction, and he covered immediately.

* * *

Rosette jumped as she noticed movement in the bushes. She pulled the towel further around her "Is it a paparazzi?" she wondered "Or a fanatic?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to look closer at the bushes. After a short time she noticed a pair of eyes watching her from in between the leaves.

"Who is there?" she called annoyed, starting towards the hedge, the bottle of sun lotion in her hands as a weapon.

* * *

"Oh my God!" he gasped and hurried back as fast as he could, ignoring the pain as his hair once again got caught in the branches. The only thing on his mind now was to get away from there before she saw him.

* * *

The rattling from the bushes told Rosette that whoever had been there had retreated.

"And don't you dare come back you perv." She snapped, pulling the towel closer around her shoulders and marching back to the house.

Before she could turn around though, she spotted a couple of long purple hairs hanging from some of the branches. She plucked them and took a closer look at them.

"Whoever it was, I don't think he will come back." She mumbled, creeped slightly out by the thought that someone had spied on her.

* * *

When Chrno got home, he hadn't been able to get any good pictures. He let out a sigh and threw the camera on his couch before flopping onto it, making the camera jump and fall onto the floor.

"Here I had the perfect girl for a perfect picture... and then that happens." He grumbled "I bet she's pretty angry now.

He was sure he would get a verbal beating from his boss the next day too for not taking any good pictures.

"Why is life against me?" he asked, plopping his head down onto a pillow "I'm a looser..." he mumbled, his voice muffled.

He had two things on his mind now.

One: he wanted to show those guys at the office what he was capable of. He didn't want to be the midget Elf with the purple mane anymore.

Two: He definitely wanted to see that girl again.

**AN: I know, I know... I know I should continue writing Winter Meeting, Knocked Out and the others which I have neglected... **

**I just had this idea and... I actually know how it should start, what shall happen in the middle and what it shall end with -.-**

**My next chapters will (hopefully) be for Winter Meeting and KO... I just don't feel like writing about New Year for KO when I'm not in the mood -.-' it will be the last KO chapter though... **

**Oh well, until next chapter ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Rosette looked up from her magazine, when she heard the familiar bell that told her someone was about to drive through her front gate. She only knew two who knew her password and that would either be her manager or her best and only friend.

She got up and headed for the door. She rolled her eyes "I bet it's because I left the crew earlier on." And right she was.

Outside stood an annoyed, white haired man. His glasses were resting gently on his nose, while he gave her a glare with his purplish eyes "You have some explaining to do Rosette." He told her and entered the house.

* * *

Chrno was back on the streets. He hadn't bothered to show up at work, instead trying to get some really great pictures.

Without knowing where his feet brought him, he found himself back at the beach he had been earlier that week. He looked down at his camera "This time, I'm sure I'll get a picture." He mumbled and headed along the little path until he reached the hole he had hid himself in, in the hedge.

* * *

Rosette rolled her eyes at the lecture her manager was giving her. She had heard that so often now, that she knew it out and in.

"Aion. It's not my fault that Jim doesn't meet my requirements." She huffed and crossed her arms "I am a famous actress... I don't want to be stuck in those boring soap operas he's so proud of coming up with."

Aion sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "You obviously don't know the situation you're really in do you?"

The blonde looked up at him after brushing some non-existent dirt off of her new summer dress "What do you mean?"

He stepped over and scooped her up into his arms "I am your manager... you know that by now don't you?"

Rosette nodded, surprised over Aion's act.

"You know I will do anything for you, and carry you everywhere you want."

She smiled and nodded.

He stopped walking "But are you also aware of the consequences that will appear if you don't meet my requirements?"

Her smile fell and shook her head "No..."

* * *

Chrno admitted, he was quite uncomfortable. He had lost another few hairs in the battle against the branches of the hedge. He was too absorbed by what was happening in the garden to do anything though.

"Oh my God that is the famous manager Aion... Aion... I don't know his last name..." he mumbled in awe. Jesus he definitely needed a picture of him. He was carrying the blonde actress... he was sure none at his work had ever gotten a picture like that.

He lift his camera, aimed and shot. He didn't know how many pictures he took, but the one thing he _did_ know was... they would be awesome.

* * *

I will carry you to the end of this world if you are doing well," Aion told her "But... if you don't do well and don't work hard... I can easily let you fall in the blink of an eye."

With that he dropped the girl from his arms and into the cool water of the pool beneath her. She screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

She surfaced and sputtered out water "A-Aion!!!" she yelled angrily.

"It's show business dear. It's how it is." He replied, smiling innocently "I'll see you soon." He waved and headed for the entrance.

"Aion y-you... YOU JERK!" she screamed, before cursing and crawling onto the edge of the pool. There she sat fuming "He completely ruined my dress." She growled, pulling at the fabric, as it was now quite... tight and clinging to her skin.

* * *

Chrno sat frozen "Wow..." his face beet red and a little trickle of blood running from his nose.

The camera dropped from his stiff hands, clonking loudly as it hit the ground.

* * *

Rosette's head shot up by the sound. She got to her feet and stared at the area in the hedges. She narrowed her eyes and marched towards it.

* * *

Chrno had noticed his camera on the ground and picked it up. It had a scratch on the back from landing on a little rock. He cursed "If this thing is broken there'll be the devil to pay." He examined the metallic, black device for any other... injuries.

"Gilliam will so have my head when he finds out that those pictures have been ruined."

* * *

She heard a little voice. So there _was_ someone there huh? Well he would curse the very day he had been born when she got her hands on him. How dare he spy on her?

Oh how she hated men. Useless bunch they were.

* * *

Chrno was relieved. It seemed that the camera was okay, except for the zoom button which was stuck in one position.

He tried to pry it free with a nail, but it was pretty hard and it hurt when he did it.

"Oh applesauce." He cursed.

* * *

There was the voice again.

The blonde let herself lean against the hedge so the person in there wouldn't be able to see her.

She leaned slightly forward, to get a peek at him. Her eyes were set into a glare, which narrowed all the more at the sight of the camera.

"_A paparazzi." _She thought annoyed "_Well I'll show him._"

* * *

Finally he had loosened the damn button and it was working again. He sighed "Phew... that was close... I would have been dead, had the camera been unrepairable." Was that even a word? He didn't care.

* * *

With that, the blonde stepped forth from her hide and stood looming over the little person in his hide "Oh you can bet your last shirt that you're dead, camera working or not."

"EEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!"

* * *

Chrno was frozen stiff. He winced at the icy cold look she was giving him.

He immediately tried to scramble from his hide and into safety. But the young woman grabbed his long hair and yanked him backwards onto his back.

He let out a yelp as she continued to pull and dragged him into the garden.

"_OH MY GOD, NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR MY SCREAMS IN THERE!!!"_ He thought and prayed for his miserable life. He was definitely doomed.

**AN: Sorry it's so short -.- but I was in a hurry ^^**

I'll write next one soon.

**Until next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Chrno sat stiffly in the cream coloured leather couch in the very big and very fancy living room. Opposite him, on another cream coloured leather couch, sat the young blonde woman, who mercilessly had dragged him, from the garden, into the house and placed him rather harshly on said couch.

She had growled at him, effectively making his hands around the camera weaken, so she could snatch it out of his grip.

The camera lay on the little table in front of them.

The blonde was glaring at him from the other side of the table. Her arms were crossed and she had one leg placed over the other. A towel was hanging around her shoulders.

She said nothing. She simply sat there, giving him her death glare.

Chrno didn't dare look at her. He kept his gaze on his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. He was fidgeting slightly with the hem of his T-shirt.

"_Oh God, I'm so dead. I'm sure she's thinking out a plan on how to kill me and let my body disappear without a trace_."

* * *

Rosette was royally pissed. How dare that little midget take pictures of her at the pool? Oh how she would make his life a living hell if she found out there were pictures of her on that camera. Not just embarrassing pictures, but just pictures.

She saw him fidgeting and enjoyed the feeling of power over him. Puny little man.

After another few minutes of just glaring him down, she turned her gaze to the damn camera. It was an old model, not a digital. She grabbed it and examined it "_I will find out what you hide in your depths. And then your owner will be dead meat._"

* * *

Chrno jumped when she suddenly grabbed the camera. He was about to tell her, to be careful with it, since it wasn't his own, but her glare beat him to it. He looked down once again.

* * *

"This camera is mine now." she snapped after along time of silence.

The guy looked up at her "What?"

She narrowed her eyes further "You heard me. It's mine now, unless you'll be my servant for a month."

His eyes were wide "Y-Y-Your... s-servant?" a sweat drop crept down his cheek.

She leaned back in the couch, placing the camera next to her "Yes. My servant." She repeated. The guy stared wide eyed at her "C-Can't I just let you get the camera?" he asked hopefully "I-I promise I won't ever take pictures of you again."

Rosette got up from the couch and walked towards him. He visibly tensed up the closer she got. She smirked inwardly "_I'm gonna humiliate you._" she thought evilly.

* * *

Chrno's eyes widened even further. She walked behind the couch and let her hands rest on his shoulders. She leaned in and whispered in his pointed ear "I'll make your life a living hell no matter what your answer is." She said. He shivered as her breath tickled his ear "So be a good boy and do anything I want, if you don't want the last part of your miserable life to end quite suddenly."

He swallowed "I-I..." his hands now clutched his T-shirt quite tightly "I-I..." he tried again, but trailed off. The feel of her breath fanning against his ear made him blush, even though he was scared out of his wits.

* * *

Rosette smirked visible now "You what?" she asked, enjoying how he wriggled in her grasp. She tightened her grasp on his shoulders "You will be mine and only mine for one entire month, do you understand?" she hissed darkly, making another shiver run down the boy's spine "Y-Yes." He replied, his voice showing more emotions than he actually wanted.

She smirked "_Just wait till the time where you disobey._"

She patted his head "That's a good boy. Now tell me your name."

* * *

Chrno was stiff, almost stony as he answered "C-Chrno... N-Nesrin."

His cheeks were bright pink and his crimson eyes were wide "_Oh gosh, what will she make me do?_" he thought fearfully. She had been pretty pissed at him. What would her revenge be? "_And I thought she was as cute as an Angel!_"

* * *

"What a pretty little name." she commented.

Rosette walked away and back to the couch she had been sitting in earlier "Now, what will I make you do first?" she asked aloud, tapping her chin with an index finger. She looked upwards as if in deep thought.

He awaited his doom quite nicely in her opinion. She beckoned him forwards to stand right in front of her. He did so quite hesitantly, his hands still clasped together in front of him.

"The first thing I want you to do is give me a nice foot massage. I've wanted that for ages, but none of those I hired for it did it well enough." She told him "You won't disappoint me now will you?" she asked with an innocent pout.

Chrno swallowed and just nodded. She smirked "Then get to work." She snapped.

Again he nodded and waited till she had sat down.

* * *

"_Oh gosh, I've never given anyone feet massage before. What do I do?_" he thought nervously. He stared at her delicate little foot for a long while. He could sense her growing more and more impatient "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work!" she commanded, glaring at him.

He jumped and placed his hands on her foot. He started kneading carefully, but she let out a growl "Don't be so lame." She snapped.

"Sorry!" he apologised and did a little harder.

"Ow you moron, that's too hard! It hurts!" she yelped.

Chrno apologized again, massaging a little lighter again.

After about twenty minutes, she told him it was enough. She glared at him "I want you to practice that. You're lamer than any I ever hired for it." She told him coldly.

* * *

When the blonde finally told him he could go, he let out a sigh of relief. He was about to exit the garden through his hole, when he heard her angelic, but at the same time devilish voice stop him "Oh Chrno? I'll await you tomorrow nine ó clock. I want to go shopping." She told him "And if you don't appear at that time, I swear I'll call the police and tell them you molested me." She growled "I know your name now; it will be easy for them to find you."

Chrno swallowed "I-I'll be there, don't worry." He assured her and hurried home.

Jeez, what was he to do? He also needed to explain everything to his boss.

"If I had just stayed in the office, in front of my computer, none of this would ever have happened..." he mumbled downcast.

* * *

Rosette smirked at him when he crept through the hole and out of sight "I look forward to tomorrow." She whispered and turned to walk back into the house.

She didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching her through the hole.

* * *

The next day, Chrno came back and entered through the hole. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

He walked through the garden and entered the house "R-Rosette! I'm here!" he called.

The young blonde soon appeared. She took a look at her watch "Almost nine, congrats, you made it." She commented.

"_Thank God..._" he thought relieved. He had been in quite a hurry. He had forgotten to turn on his alarm and then first woken half past eight. His morning had been in record speed.

* * *

Rosette was watching him with narrowed eyes. She was standing at the front door "Are you coming or what?" she snapped annoyed, making him jump and scramble towards her "Coming, I'm coming Rosette!"

She grabbed his hair and pulled him back to face her "For you I'm your boss, so don't dare call me by name."

Chrno swallowed "Y-Yes boss." He replied stuttering.

She smirked "That's a good boy. I'll have to remember giving you a treat later."

* * *

"_I'm dying! Please save me!" _The shopping trip was horrible. Chrno had to carry everything she bought, which wasn't exactly little. She bought tons of clothes, jewellery, shoes and many other things. Of course the weather wasn't merciful either. It was burning hot.

"_I'll get a heatstroke if this goes on much longer!" _he cried inwardly, wishing for nothing more than a glass with ice cold water.

Rosette was wearing a hat and sunglasses. She seemed to enjoy the heat.

"Rose- I mean Boss! Please let us take a break, I can't take it anymore!" he pleaded.

* * *

Rosette was looking at a nice summer dress, when she heard the whimpering behind her. She turned annoyed eyes at her servant "You're pathetic you know?" she grumbled. She noticed his red face and the sweat flowing down across his face. His bangs were moist from the sweat and were clinging slightly to his cheeks.

She hung the dress back "Oh fine, five minutes then." She replied in the end. She took a look around "There's shade over there." She said and led him over under a palm tree.

She watched him drop the bags carefully and how he almost collapsed onto the bench that stood there. He let out a long, tired sigh "Oh God... I needed that..." he whispered.

Rosette sat down next to him "Chrno, I'm thirsty. Go buy us a drink."

* * *

Chrno looked up "Yes Boss." He replied, looking around for a kiosk or something like that. He hurried off and came back a little later. He gave Rosette her bottle with water and started drinking his own.

He leaned back with a sigh and closed his eyes "Ahh~... that was nice."

* * *

Rosette rolled her eyes "You're a weakling you know that?" she commented and poured some of the water in her bottle out over his face.

Chrno sputtered and sat up immediately "Hey!" he mumbled, brushing the liquid away with the back of his hand. He had to admit, that had been even nicer though.

* * *

Chrno watched her. She was looking out across the water. She looked like deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, but suddenly, his own thoughts were interrupted, when the blonde jumped up "Okay, break is over." She snapped, glaring at him.

He let out another sigh "_Here we go again..._" he picked up the many bags, and was once more following the blonde around from shop till shop. At least he had a bottle with water now.

Once again, no one noticed the eyes that were watching their every move.

**AN: Ooh who could be watching them? O_O **

**I won't tell it :3 you'll find out in later chapters. I'll upload soon again ^^ it won't take this long till next time**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Chrno was sure he had died today. His sleeveless shirt was soaking wet on back and front and he could feel an upcoming headache. She had even made him invite her out for lunch. It got pretty expensive for him in the end. Did she first start to eat; nothing and no one could stop her. He actually wondered how she was able to stay so thin.

When Rosette announced that it was time to go back, he almost fell to his knees in a thankful prayer. He was sure he would never be able to get back up though, since he was carrying several bags, boxes and baskets, so he didn't.

The walk back to the house was Hell, but he was rewarded by a cool hallway after being hurried inside by a rather impatient blonde.

When she closed the door, Chrno collapsed underneath the many items. He fell flat on his stomach, not caring if he would ever get back up.

The pressure on his back prevented him in it anyway, so what the heck...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette locked the door and watched the pathetic pile of man underneath her precious new belongings. She rolled her eyes "If that's enough to make you collapse, you're even more pathetic than I first thought."

The only reply she got was a tired groan.

She let out a huff and grabbed a bag on top of the pile and headed for the living room to open the glass doors to the garden. When she entered the room though she stopped and her eyes widened.¨

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrno's eyes shot open when he heard her blood curling scream. He fought hard to crawl out from the pile and then ran as fast as he could into the living room "WHAT'S WRONG?" he asked.

He found Rosette glaring back at him "I'VE BEEN ROBBED YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked "JUST LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

Chrno let his eyes scan the room.

The first thing he noticed was the many glass splinters lying spread across the floor. The doors to the garden had been broken up forcefully.

Both couches were dirty, as if someone had been lying in them. A vase with flowers had been pushed onto the floor, the flowers lay spread out across the floor while the vase was broken into a thousand pieces.

Chrno looked back to Rosette "Is there anything missing?" he asked.

He was met by a deadly glare "If there wasn't missing anything I wouldn't have said I was robbed would I?" she snapped and pointed around "My remote control is missing, my magazines, one of my pillows and look, even one of the posters of me that hung there on the wall."

Chrno covered his ears "Jeez, I'm sorry." He ground out, then narrowed his eyes "How about the other rooms? Are there missing more things there?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette headed for her bedroom, but before she walked up the stairs, she snapped at Chrno "Don't just stand there! I've been robbed you dolt, call the Police already!" she snapped harshly and then continued up the stairs.

The door to her bedroom was open, so the person or persons had also been in there. To her utmost confusion she had to find out that almost all of her bras and underwear had been stolen... even the dirty ones.

Of her jewellery there was only missing a ring and a bracelet. She had worn those in a movie and as a reward been allowed to keep them.

A diamond necklace was still there though.

She heard a person enter and turned to glare at Chrno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So? What's missing?" he asked.

She told him all items that weren't where she had left them. In the end he looked confused and thoughtful "I don't think it was a normal burglar that has been here..." he told her, this though only earned him a bonk on his head "DON'T YOU THINK I'VE COME THAT FAR AS WELL YOU IDIOT? DID YOU CALL THE POLICE OR WHAT?"

Chrno scrambled out of the room and down the stairs. He better get out of reach before that monster decided to tear him to shreds. He grabbed the telephone and dialled the number to the police.

While explaining everything, the doorbell rang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette, seeing that her servant was busy opened the door herself. Outside she was met by her best friend.

A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted her with a smile "Hello Rosette."

Rosette laughed and jumped at him to give him a hug and a peck on his cheek "Oh Joshua, I'm so happy to see you! Something horrible has happened." She exclaimed "I've been robbed."

Joshua chuckled and hugged her back "Now now Rose, I'm sure everything will be fine." He replied "Tell me what has happened."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrno hung up and heard Rosette talk with someone. He walked into the hallway where he saw Rosette embracing a young man, a few years older than her.

The blonde was explaining every detail of what had happened up until now it seemed. The man nodded once in a while.

Of course Rosette was a little over dramatic, but that didn't seem to disturb him the least.

When the man saw Chrno he smiled "Oh, a new face. Who's that Rosette?" he asked the blonde.

Rosette looked back at Chrno "Hmm? Oh that's just my new servant." She told him with a wave of her hand and continued her story.

Joshua smiled and hugged Rosette again, effectively quieting her "I told you everything will be okay Rose, don't worry."

Chrno looked thoughtful again "Don't you think it's a little strange that the burglar or burglars didn't take any more items with greater value? I mean... underwear, a remote, a poster and stuff? That isn't normal... Besides, shouldn't you have an alarm or something?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette glared "My alarm is broken. I called one to repair it but that dolt hasn't shown up yet." She replied back. She pulled away from Joshua and pushed the glass doors aside so she could exit the house and walk into the garden.

She looked around, then noticed something.

The hole in the bush had become bigger. Someone had used that to enter the garden and then afterwards the house.

"Just wait. Next time I'll be prepared." She growled "Whoever did this will not get away with it."

She spun around to Chrno "When will the cops be here? Why do they have to be that slow? I'm famous dammit!"

Joshua thought it the right moment to distract her "Let's take a seat Rose, I haven't told you about my trip yet."

As he thought, those words made her forget the current situation. She sat down next to him after ordering Chrno to get them some cool drinks.

"That's right, you were in Europe. How was it? You were in France right? For your new movie?"

"Italy. And yes, it was nice. My newest creation will be awesome."

And he continued to tell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrno pouted. He brought the two stars their drinks and sat down to join them. He had almost placed his bottom on the chair, when a sharp glance from Rosette stopped him "I want you to meet the police when they arrive. Go wait at the front door."

He bowed mockingly and said "Yes boss." Then stomped inside to wait in the hallway "Spoiled brat." He grumbled annoyed "No alarm, no Cameras... what if that guy or those guys had come while she was home alone? If it's a fanatic, she would have been in great danger."

The police soon arrived. They took a look at the house and listened to what Rosette had to tell.

They promised her to do what they could to catch the burglar, but they suggested she got some cameras installed outside at the front and back doors.

Chrno watched Rosette nod "I will."

He was soon allowed to go home. The blonde would make someone install the cameras today and she didn't need him more for that day. She told him when to come the next day and he let out a sigh "I promise I'll be there precisely at nine." He replied and headed home.

As soon as he entered his little apartment, he let himself fall onto the couch. He fell asleep almost immediately.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette spend the rest of the day in ordering people around and to clean up some of her things. She got one of the workers to sweep up the glass splinters.

She had also called someone to repair the glass doors. She went to bed with a frown. Hoe dare someone break into her home like that?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next four days were quiet. Nothing more had happened.

It was day five and Chrno was allowed to go home after a long day with massaging her feet and playing her servant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette watched him head for the hole in the hedge. She smirked. Time to play a bit with the little pathetic man "Wait a little." She called out, effectively making him stop. She decided he needed a little reward for his effort, so she got up with a smirk and walked over to where he stood.

He kept his back to her, so she couldn't see his expression, but she didn't care.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders "You've done well today." She whispered deeply. She to her great amusement felt him tense up as her breath fanned his pointed ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrno's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a deep fuchsia colour "I-It was n-n-nothing." He squeaked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blonde's smirk widened and turned, if possible, even more evil "Don't you want a little reward?" she asked, leaning her mouth even closer to his ear.

His entire body went stiff as a board.

If her whispering into his ear did this to him, then that what she planned to do next would make him faint. She laughed evilly in her mind "_Men are all the same, Mwahahaha_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"N-N-N-No?" his voice was tiny and squeaky now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aww, but I want to give you a reward." She replied back and bit gently in his ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_AAAHHHRRRGGG_!" he screamed inwardly, while his little body couldn't move a single muscle "_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_~~~~~!"

He wanted to run and let out a soft moan at the same time. He wanted someone to save him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette's smirk widened even more. She turned his head slightly and left a lingering kiss on his burning cheek, just next to his lips "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. Then she let go of him and headed back to the house satisfied "_Hah, what a pathetic excuse of a man_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrno remained stiffly where he was for a long while. His legs soon started working on their own and headed for the hole in the hedge. As soon as he was out of the garden, he started running "_**AAAHHHHRRRGGGG**_!" he needed a shower... a cold one... right now.

**AN: That was my next chapter for ****S&S ^^**

**I'm not really sure if I liked it, but oh well.**

**Next chapter will be up soon ^_^ until then.**


End file.
